Daredevil: Ryker's Island
Daredevil: Ryker's Island is a 2015 action-adventure video game based on Marvel Comics' superhero Daredevil. Released for the PlayStation 3, X Box 360, and Microsoft Windows. The PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game were released on October 20, 2015 in North America and November 4, 2015 in Europe, and the PC version was released on November 11, 2015 in North America and on November 18, 2015 in Europe. Ryker's Island, ''written by Frank Miller, is based on the long-running Comic Book mythos. The Kingpin, Daredevil's arch enemy, has instigated an elaborate plot from within Ryker's Island, where many of Daredevil's other villains have been incarcerated. Daredevil investigates and comes to learn that the Kingpin is trying to create an army of goblin-like creatures to threaten New York, and is forced to put a stop to the Kingpin's plans. The game's main characters are voiced by the actors from previous video games, namely Cam Clarke and Gregg Berger reprising their roles as Daredevil and the Kingpin, respectively. The game is played as a third person perspective action-adventure game with a primary focus on Daredevil's combat abilities and an arsenal of gadgets that can be used in both combat and exploration. Gameplay ''Daredevil: Ryker's Island is played as an over-the-shoulder, third-person perspective action adventure game. The player controls Daredevil as he makes his way around the island and structures of Ryker's Island. In addition to running, jumping, climbing, and crouching, Daredevil is also able to swing from buldings using his billy club and use the webs to ascend short heights or escape to higher ledges. To track Kingpin and other enemies, the player can switch in and out of "radar mode", which activates Daredevil's radar sense. In this mode, most of the game world is rendered in darker colors, but objects of interest and people are highlighted, including limited x-ray ability to detect the location of people. Special objects with which Daredevil can interact, either directly or using various gadgets gained over the course of the game, are also highlighted. In some sections of the game, the radar mode is augmented to detect compounds, fingerprints, and other clues, which are used to direct the player to the next location to explore. Gadgets include the grappling hook, claw, and line launcher. Some of these can be used both during normal exploration of the game world as well as in combat. The game world, though presented in a linear path, allows for exploration at any time, and recently-acquired gadgets can often be used to access areas that were previously inaccessible. The game uses a "Freeflow" combat system, accomplished by using three primary buttons: attack, stun and counter to emphasize the primarily physical system of combat that Daredevil employs. Additionally, Daredevil is able to use his Claw as supplemental combat tools that can extend combos. Countering opponents' attacks can also extend a combo; a brief indicator is shown when playing at Easy and Normal difficulties to indicate when an opponent is ready to attack. By chaining regular and counter-attacks in combos, the player can build up a special experience point multiplier, which increases further if timed well. When this surpasses a specific threshold, the player then has access to an additional special attack that can quickly take down a single foe. Daredevil can take damage from his foes, and can be knocked out or killed should his health bar fall too low; when a combat sequence is completed, Daredevil regains a portion of his health relative to the experience earned in combat. As the game progresses, Daredevil battles opponents with knives and stun rods that require different tactics to deal with. The player can also employ predator-like tactics through stealth to tilt the odds to their favor. This includes silent takedowns by sneaking up on foes, dropping from overhead perches and snatching a foe into mid-air. Some areas feature sections that require the player to employ these tactics to avoid alerting Kingpin's henchmen and failing to meet an objective. Harder areas, such as the "Extreme" challenge maps, put explosives on gargoyles generally used to escape out of sight, requiring players to find other means of taking down opponents with stealth. Characters Heroes *Daredevil Villains *Kingpin *Death's Head *Mr. Fear *Leap-Frog *Gladiator Cameos Several characters only make brief cameos or are only hinted at. *Bushwacker (cameo) *Owl (weapons in showcase) *Death-Stalker (cell only) *Elektra (sai and bandana in display case) *Master Izo (body only) *Typhoid Mary (newspaper) *Bullseye (mask and darts in display case) Plot To be added.... Reception Daredevil: Ryker's Island received universe acclaim from critics. Sequel A sequel, entitled nas announced and has a release date for August 22, 2017. The title of the sequel has not been announced, although rumored titles are: Daredevil: Ryker's City and Daredevil: Gang War. Category:Video Games Category:Daredevil Category:Rockstready